


Idiots

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 亚茨拉菲尔：在喜欢克鲁利六十多年之后才鼓起勇气告白。克鲁利：暗恋亚茨拉菲尔几千年给了很多暗示邀对方一同泡温泉但从未告白。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Idiots

idiots

星期天上午十点，克鲁利带着一瓶红酒来到亚茨拉菲尔的书店。他们花了两个小时拌嘴并互相挖苦，在这期间天使给自己泡了一壶相当不错的茶。当这场毫无意义的争论结束时，他放下茶杯，清了清嗓子：

“最近我一直在想一件事。”

“什么？”克鲁利躺在对面的沙发上，一条腿搭着靠背，另一条腿踩着地板，踩着地板的那只脚穿着蛇皮鞋，搭在靠背上那只脚连袜子都没穿。

“你能先坐得端正一点吗，亲爱的？”天使问。

“你看，我现在躺着。既然我躺着，就没法坐得很端正。”克鲁利为自己的发言感到自豪。

亚茨拉菲尔做了一次深呼吸：“我接下来要讲的事情很重要。”

“怎么，两百多年之后你终于打算换一种穿衣风格了吗？”

“天啊，那不可能。”

“你打算翻新书店了？”

“不是。”

克鲁利把墨镜推到头顶，露出一双瞪得很圆的眼睛，表情有点凄凉：“我知道了。”

“是嘛。”亚茨拉菲尔很高兴，这条蛇似乎终于开窍了。

“加百列要把你调回天堂去了对不对？”恶魔手脚并用从沙发上爬起来，“我们阻止了世界末日，他不高兴了，于是他要求你回到天堂，然后把其他天使派来地球。”

“什么？”亚茨拉菲尔没想到到他会说这个，“不，亲爱的……”

但克鲁利没给他继续往下说的机会。这条蛇光着一只脚坐在沙发上，开始挥舞着双手做出很多毫无意义的浮夸动作：“我早该知道，那个方下巴的傻瓜。他会派个比你还要不开窍的天使来地球，或许是圣德芬——这样我就会失去在人间的盟友，地狱和天堂会继续他们不可言喻的操蛋计划，把我们喜欢的东西毁个一干二净。”

然后他吸了吸鼻子，给自己倒了一大杯红酒：“一定是这个，我想不到什么比这更重要的事情了。”

“我必须得说你错得离谱，亲爱的，但是——”亚茨拉菲尔再次端起了茶杯，“什么叫‘比我还要不开窍’？这个说法实在有些让我介意。”

“就是，”克鲁利耸耸肩，把杯子里的红酒一口气喝光，然后倒满第二杯，“就是说——嘿，你到底要跟我说什么重要的事？”

天啊。亚茨拉菲尔尽可能文雅且得体地翻了个白眼，然后将双腿规规矩矩地并拢：“我想说的是，亲爱的，我们认识六千年了。”

恶魔撇撇嘴表示认可。

“这六千年，我们是彼此唯一的——”

“朋友。”克鲁利摊开手，“很高兴世界末日之后我们终于就这点达成了共识。”

天使抿着嘴闭上眼睛：“或许我们不只可以做朋友。”

“我们还是盟友。当然，如果你愿意，我们偶尔也可以做回敌人，这挺好玩的。”

“我有时候真是受够了你幼稚的胡搅蛮缠，克鲁利，我想说的是——”

“我幼稚？天使，看看这，你沙发上坐着的是伊甸园的蛇，不是一个青春期恶魔。”克鲁利把墨镜推回到鼻梁上，“而且恶魔没有青春期，我们从诞生起就特别成熟。”

“拜托，让我说完。”亚茨拉菲尔感觉自己或许应该放弃。

“好吧。”胡搅蛮缠的蛇做了个“请”的手势。

“我想说的是，我们的关系或许可以更进一步？”天使说完这句话，然后飞快地端起茶杯挡住下巴和嘴，虽然他根本不想喝茶。

克鲁利好像没太听明白。

“我是说，我们做了六千年的朋友，或许是时候——更进一步了？”亚茨拉菲尔又解释了一遍。

克鲁利挑高眉毛，墨镜往下滑了两厘米。他保持着原本的姿势一动不动，分叉的蛇信子弹出来、抖了两下、缩回去，藏在墨镜后面的眼睛眨了眨：“你说的是我想的那个意思吗，天使？”

“我不知道你想的到底是什么，但我猜——或许是？”亚茨拉菲尔喝了口茶，它居然有些凉了，“告诉我，亲爱的，你想的是什么？”

“我的恶魔脑袋里充斥着很多非常刺激且堕落的画面，令人兴奋，淫乱至极，但你会说这让你觉得充满了爱。”克鲁利像新闻播报员一样用毫无起伏的声线飞快说完这句话。

天使端着茶杯张开嘴，思索了几秒，眼神在这期间微妙地经历了从绝望到无奈再到平静的转变，然后点点头说：“没错，是这个，如果你非要说得这么露骨的话。”

恶魔没有立刻回答。他喝了第三杯红酒，把左腿翘到右腿上，光溜溜的脚趾在空气里做了几次伸展运动，然后低头去找他的袜子。

没有得到回应的亚茨拉菲尔不安起来。他开始思考自己是否太突兀了，在经历了这么多——这六千年来所有的一切并共同阻止了世界末日——之后这条蛇是否还是更希望能够做朋友。他开始思考对于一名天使而言提出这样的建议是否有点失职，如果克鲁利拒绝了，他要如何回答才能让氛围不那么尴尬。

克鲁利没找到他的袜子。

恶魔发出一串鼻音，终于不情不愿地直起身子，但依旧低着头。

“我不知道天使也这么擅长诱惑人。”他说。

“我没有在诱惑你。”

“就跟在罗马那次一样。”

“抱歉，”亚茨拉菲尔想，自己大概没希望了，“是我太突然了，如果你不愿意——”

克鲁利又发出一连串黏黏糊糊的怪声：“我愿意，天使，我他妈的愿意死了。”

“什么？”

“撒旦啊。”恶魔使劲揉了揉太阳穴，“我当然喜欢你，亚茨拉菲尔，我喜欢你很长时间了。”

上帝保佑。天使感觉自己心里某个地方被“爱”击中了，虽然他不是很确定自己的躯体到底有没有心脏：“我也是，亲爱的。我喜欢你——很长一段时间了。”

“你也是？”克鲁利摘下墨镜，“什么时候？”

“战争时期……”亚茨拉菲尔指了指头顶，“在教堂，你让一颗导弹从天上……”

“你喜欢了我六十多年，却等到现在才来告白？”这条蛇呲着牙，表情看起来不太像是刚刚获得了心上人的告白，而是在责怪心上人为什么要等六十年。

“天啊，你又来了。”亚茨拉菲尔对自己幼稚的爱人感到无可奈何，“可我至少还是说出口了啊！”

“是啊，你等了六十多年才说出口。如果我是个人类，我已经老得头发花白牙齿掉光了，当你跟我告白的时候我只能坐在轮椅上露出慈祥的微笑，然后我们跳过接吻和上床的环节直接手拉手去买同一块墓地，并在临终前做好约定下辈子别再让我等这么久。”

天使决定反击：“那你呢，亲爱的？你说你喜欢我很久了，我可从来不知道这个。你打算等多久，下一个六千年吗？”

“我给了你很多暗示！”克鲁利用双臂划了个很大的圆。

“是嘛，比如呢？”

“我穿越大半个欧洲去巴士底狱救你。”

“我以为那是我们协议的一部分。”亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼。

“我在美索不达米亚平原上见你之前特意编了个辫子。”克鲁利打了个响指，他用发胶打理整齐的短发变回方舟时期的长卷发。

“你说那是闪的孩子们编着玩的。”亚茨拉菲尔感到心虚。

“我还在罗马和你一起吃牡蛎，吃完牡蛎我们去干什么了，还记得吗？”克鲁利露出相当具有挑逗意味的眼神，“我们去泡了温泉。一起。”

天使脸红了，他低头抿了口茶：“真抱歉，我把你的暗示全都漏掉了。”

“自从牛仔裤被发明以来我就穿着最紧的裤子在你面前晃来晃去，并确保你能从最佳视角看到我形状完美的屁股。”克鲁利扭着腰在沙发上换了个姿势，他知道这个姿势会让自己看上去特别诱人。

亚茨拉菲尔没想到事情会发展成这个样子。他以为自己可以掌握主动权，毕竟他是先告白的那一个。但天使显然忘了自己的告白对象是一条蛇，伊甸园的蛇，特别擅长强词夺理，且尤其知道该怎么诱惑人。

“亲爱的，虽然你某些方面幼稚得像个青少年，但是，”天使把双手握在一起，目光游移不定，“你确实很知道该怎么诱惑人。”

“这六千年来我主要在诱惑你。”

“荣幸至极。”

“毕竟我是诱惑大师。”克鲁利把长发缠在手指上绕了几个圈。

“可是在方舟上，你还问我动物的宝宝是怎么来的，为什么一头独角兽无法独自生下小独角兽。”亚茨拉菲尔认为那段往事很有趣。

恶魔挤出一串鼻音：“毕竟地狱里不教这个，天堂也不教。反正我还是个天使的时候他们没教过我宝宝是怎么来的，我一直以为是送子鸟。”

“我楼上的房间里有个浴缸。”亚茨拉菲尔转移了话题。

“什么？”

“虽然不是罗马的温泉，但它还算宽敞。”天使的语气像是在邀请对方一起去晒晒太阳，“我们可以把漏掉的东西补回来。”

然后他眯着眼睛回忆了一下罗马时光：“亲爱的，我一直想告诉你，你的长头发被水打湿之后很漂亮。”

“噢。谢谢。”

诱惑大师脸红了。

星期天下午的天气很好，晴朗，有风，气温宜人，适合野餐、散步、约会以及其他所有美好的事情。

亚茨拉菲尔的浴缸不算大，但刚好可以容纳下两个人。

浴室里的地砖是浅咖啡色，墙上挂了一面圆镜，窗子很小，窗帘是米黄色格子纹。阳光透过窗洒进来，在浴缸里荡开一片暖融融的金色。

克鲁利长发披散——他用奇迹保持着这个发型，因为他的天使喜欢——坐在浴缸里，头发和睫毛湿漉漉的，瘦长的胳膊撑在浴缸两侧。他坐在亚茨拉菲尔身上。天使的躯体像是用糖霜和云朵做的，一大块乳脂松糕，一块白莹莹的甜点。

这是他们第一次离得这么近。

水温刚刚好，一切都很美妙，看似非常顺利。

克鲁利深吸了一口气，咬着下唇，用非常复杂的表情看着天使：“能解释一下吗？你下面光溜溜的。”

“呃。”亚茨拉菲尔尴尬地笑了笑，“天使和恶魔都是无性的。”

“你看看我。”克鲁利哗啦一下从水里站起来。

“天啊。”天使在心里划了个十字。

“这是男性的形态。”克鲁利打了个响指，“这是女性的形态，我还能变出更多花样来，很简单。你只需要动个念头。”

“我不知道怎么动这个念头。”

“你跟我一起光着身子泡在浴缸里，却根本不会动任何念头？我觉得自己很失败。”恶魔又坐下来，形状完美的屁股压在亚茨拉菲尔髋部——那儿本该有什么东西，但眼下什么都没有。

“不是你的问题，亲爱的，你漂亮极了。”

“而且很有型。”克鲁利补充。

“——而且很有型。”亚茨拉菲尔承认，“但我大概还是不得要领，我不知道要怎么……”

恶魔扭着腰向天使靠近，下颚和脖颈的曲线性感又漂亮，用实际行动诠释自己诱惑大师的身份：“看看我。我很辣。”

亚茨拉菲尔迟疑了一会儿。

然后他在克鲁利肩膀上舔了一口。

诱惑大师愣了。

“你不辣，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔抿了抿嘴，“实际上，没什么特别的味道，稍微有一点点咸。”

克鲁利眨着眼睛，感到很挫败。他转了个身，用背脊贴着亚茨拉菲尔的胸腹：“我正遭受职业生涯中最大的挫折和挑战。”

“我真抱歉。”亚茨拉菲尔从背后抱住自己的爱人，“这比我想象中的要难。”

恶魔发出几个鼻音。

“你经常做这个吗？”天使问。

“哪个？”

“就是，呃——这些，诱惑，引诱别人动什么念头。”这个问题让亚次拉菲尔有点焦虑。他知道克鲁利在人间六千多年了，他的爱人很漂亮、很酷、很招人喜欢，这六千年里肯定有不少人希望能够陪在克鲁利身边，哪怕是一个晚上也好。

克鲁利耸耸肩：“没有。一次也没有。”

“为什么？你很招人喜欢……”

“很高兴你这么认为，但是——”恶魔扭过头，湿漉漉的头发披在肩上，鼻尖贴着亚茨拉菲尔的鼻尖，“我很久很久之前就喜欢你了，亚茨拉菲尔，我对别的人没什么兴趣。”

“噢。”天使眨了眨眼睛。这感觉很奇特，不同于单纯的“爱”或者“告白”，它会让你感觉自己是如此独特，有人用自己的全部身心去珍视你。更重要的是，有人用那么那么漫长的时光来等待你。

亚茨拉菲尔吻了克鲁利的颧骨，这是他们之间的第一个吻：“我想下次一定可以成功。我们还有很多机会，对不对？”

“在我这你从来都有数不清的机会。”恶魔挑起眉毛，“我才是一直以来纵容你的那个，我很成熟。”

“好吧，我承认。”

“但我还是希望你能快一点。”克鲁利在亚茨拉菲尔怀里扭了两下，给自己找了个更舒服的姿势，“我等不及了，我要诱惑你跟我一起哭喊着下地狱。”

“听起来真可怕。”亚茨拉菲尔表现得很配合，他现在没兴趣拌嘴或者争论，只想抱着这条絮絮叨叨的蛇。

“你会爱上那感觉的，听说它能让人特别快乐。”恶魔把脚翘在浴缸边缘，十根脚指头蜷起来又伸开，“我们现在干什么？”

“我不知道。”

“随你喜欢，干什么都行。”

“我能给你编头发吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问，“你的头发近几年都留得很短，不能编辫子，我很想念你的长头发。”

“真的？”克鲁利把金眼睛睁得很大。

亚茨拉菲尔点了点头，看起来很期待。

恶魔突然很庆幸自己刚刚一时兴起用奇迹变出了长卷发。他在天使怀里坐直，然后打了个响指——打着卷的红发又变长了一些，像红色海藻一样漂浮在浴缸里。

“亲爱的，你也没必要这样。”亚茨拉菲尔被逗笑了，他的爱人还是很幼稚。

“你可以编个够。”克鲁利耸耸肩，“反正，时间还很长，也不用担心水会变凉。”

于是，星期天下午两点，亚茨拉菲尔坐在浴缸里给克鲁利编辫子。他觉得自己像个傻瓜，那条蛇对此表示同意。但同时，他们觉得偶尔做个傻瓜也没什么不好。

反正时间还很长，也不用担心水会变凉。

FIN,


End file.
